The Deal That Sasuke Truly Hates!
by YuKiKuRo
Summary: ‘Sometimes… I wonder… What would life be when you actually care.’ ‘Tell you what, Sakura. I’ll make a deal with you.’… ‘WHAT!’ He made the deal, and at the same time wants to break it! [SasuSaku]


**Disclaimer: **Nope.

**Summary: **'Sometimes… I wonder… What would life be when you actually care.' Sakura said. Sasuke smirked, 'Tell you what, Sakura. I'll make a deal with you.'…. 'WHAT!' Could Sasuke even cling to a deal when he's the one who made it, and at the same time wants to BREAK it.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Sakura sat up on her bed as she stretched and at the same time yawned. She glanced at the clock hanging by the wall; groaning, she stood up and grabbed her usual clothing from her closet. When suddenly… an idea stung her mind that made her wake up in a jolt!

She smiled slightly, but that smile was replaced by a frown. Her dream… Once again it visited her. For the past few weeks she had been dreaming of those incomplete thoughts. It would always start with… "Sakura, do you know how much I love you? I'll tell you…" And then black. Darkness. And then Sasuke's voice will ring back… like it's a broken machine.

_Great. Even in my dreams…I can't even IMAGINE him like he really cares. _She thought and forced herself a giggle, but it turned out to be a bitter giggle. A **very** bitter giggle. _I might be SO happy if… if he would care even just a bit._

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Sasuke walked casually on the roads of Konoha, glaring in every fan girl passing him. Some even had the courage to "accidentally" fall on him, which he deliberately punched on the face. Whatta gentleman!

Finally, he reached the training grounds… where he should expect that nobody would be there, but only to be proved that he's wrong. _What the hell is she doing here **now**?_

He stared at her. She was… most likely depressed. Her green eyes showed a glint a solemn; her feature was not the cheery one he knew. Which makes Sasuke realize… She's an entirely different person without her smiles.

He neared the scene, knowing that Sakura's too preoccupied by her thoughts because she haven't even noticed his presence… Usually she would, for your information.

"Oi." He called, just so she wouldn't look like an idiot. Sakura snapped out of her reverie and greeted Sasuke with a smile. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun!"

"What are you doing?" He asked with a frown.

Sakura's smile faded. "J-just… thinking."

"Oh? About what?" He didn't understand why. Why he's curiosity piqued all of a sudden.

There was silence. Peace. Tranquility. AWKWARDNESS.

She opened her mouth to speak. Suspense.

"Sometimes… I wonder… What would life be… when you would actually care." Sakura said with a weak smile. Sasuke was amazed! Astonished! Flabbergasted! He smirked.

"Tell you what, Sakura. I'll make a deal with you." He cupped his hands inside his pockets. "I would _pretend _that I care for a week. **But **as soon as the week ends… You'll no longer see me as more than a friend."

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed, while he nodded in response. "B-but… I can't do that!"

"If you reject, you could just consider me as your enemy from now on!" He grinned inwardly. She sighed. What choice have she ever had now? Nothing!

"Fine."

"Great! That's a deal then!" Sasuke said. "We might as well start tomorrow."

Sakura nodded sadly.

_Finally! One down! _He thought victoriously. Not knowing what he's getting himself in to. Oh Sasuke, you'll fully regret this.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Training for Team 7 had finally ended. Sakura walked away, not even bothering to offer Sasuke a date that would always be rejected. "Bye, Naruto. Bye, Sasuke-kun!" She bid, and walked away.

But… What made Sasuke's blood boil was…

"Hey guys!" She greeted as she run towards Neji, Lee, and Tenten. He didn't know why, but heck! Neji's one of the "hottest", as the others say, guys besides him. But… why would he be mad? It's not like there's something more than friendship, right?

Yet… What made him FUME was when… Lee. Hugged. Her. TIGHTLY. But being Sasuke he is, he didn't know that this hug was just a friendly one, oh he consider that more! That's why he's— JEALOUS.

Oh yes! Now he hates himself for making such a deal with Sakura! He knows what to do. Yes he does. He'll break the deal!… But…

That would really be embarrassing for an Uchiha. "Hey, Sakura! I'm breaking the deal that we made yesterday because I just realized that I love you!" Oh great! Would _he _say that? Nooo! Never!

All right, all right… He made up his mind. He's gonna use any method just to win Sakura back… and at the same time break the deal… without her knowing it.

But that wouldn't be easy… because… We're talking about Sakura here. _The _Sakura. **_The Haruno Sakura that's a VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, TIMES 10000000000 SMART girl!_**

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**A/n: **PLEASE! REVIEW! I BEG YOU!… Yeah, I know it's kinda stupid but hey!… SORRY! I'm still human… and… oh crap, MY ESSAY! Gotta go… and yeah, review please…. PLEASEEEE!


End file.
